How could he?
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: On a little 'outing' in town with Kazemaru, Someoka and Kidou, Endou sees Gouenji on a date... with someone else! Now Endou has to face the truth with Gouenji and ask him what really happened. Not really that good with summaries :P Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's another EnGou fanfiction. Hope it's not total crap… :P**

**(Soz about the can title, couldn't think of anything else)**

(Set after the World tournament)

Everyone in Inazuma Japan was packing up their things, getting ready to head home in a few days. They all had finished packing their bags and cleaned their room, so Coach Kudou had made them clean up the whole dorm. Kidou, Sakuma, Hiroto, Tachimukai, Tobitaka, Hijikata, Haruna, Natsumi and Midorikawa were cleaning the second and third floor, while Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Tsunami, Kurimatsu, Kogure, Fudou, Aki, Fuyuka and Tormaru cleaned down stairs. Outside, Endou, Someoka, Gouenji and Fubuki were busy cleaning the Inazuma Caravan. It was a hot day, so cleaning the caravan was the one of the best jobs. They'd been washing the caravan for about 2 hours, inside and out, but still had a lot to go. Endou sighed in frustration and sat down on the ground.

"THIS IS TAKING WAY TO LONG!" he yelled throw his sponge behind him.  
"Oh, come on Endou. We're almost done," Fubuki said, while spraying the side of the caravan with one of the hoses

"We're NOWHERE near finishing. And this is so boring," said Endou, putting his arms behind his head and lying back on the ground in one clean motion.  
"Well of course it's boring. You're not doing anything! If you help us then we can finish this twice as quicker," Someoka said.

Gouenji and Fubuki looked at each other with evil smiles on their faces, then looked back at their boyfriends.  
"Then how about we make to more 'fun'?" Gouenji asked cheekily. Both Gouenji and Fubuki grabbed the hoses and pointed them straight at Endou and Someoka.

"Wait… hold on you two," Someoka said uneasily. Gouenji and Fubuki ignored him and turned on the hoses, spraying Endou and Someoka. After a few minutes, they turned off the hoses, leaving Endou and Someoka dripping wet. Gouenji and Fubuki started laughing so hard that they couldn't even stand.

"Oh… you guys are SO dead!" Endou said grinning. Endou and Someoka grabbed two buckets of soapy water and poured to all over Gouenji and Fubuki.  
"That's SO cold!" Fubuki screamed. He grabbed a sponge off the ground and through it at Someoka. He quickly dodged it, but Endou was standing right behind him and it hit him right it the face. "Fubuki!"

"Sorry Endou," Fubuki said. Endou was wiping the suds off his face, when Gouenji grabbed the hose again, and sprayed Endou's back, giving Endou the fright of his life. Endou turned around to Gouenji, with him sticking out his tongue. Endou smirked, grabbed the sponge at his feet, and started running after Gouenji. Someoka got the same idea and grabbed the other hose, and started spraying and running after Fubuki.

They were all laughing and had completely forgot about the caravan. Endou finally caught up to Gouenji and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him up and spinning him around in circles.

"Ok, ok, OK! You win!" Gouenji yelled between laughter. Endou put Gouenji down, but didn't want to let him go, and started kissing his neck. Gouenji chuckled quietly, while blushing. Someoka came over the corner of the caravan, carrying a dipping wet Fubuki over his shoulder."Someoka! Let me go!" Fubuki laughed, kicking to try and break free.

"Hey you're were right Gouenji. This is fun," Someoka said. He nodded at Endou while smirking. Endou caught on, and he picked up Gouenji the same way Someoka did to Fubuki. Both Fubuki and Gouenji were screaming and kicking trying to break free from Endou's and Someoka's hold.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" Kidou yelled with the rest of the team were standing near the dorm entrance. Endou and Someoka turned around straight away, still holding Gouenji and Fubuki. They quickly put them down so they could face the team.

"Why are you guys all wet?" Asked Hiroto. All four of them looked down at their dripping wet clothes.  
"Um….. well….. we were hot and well…. Um….." replied Fubuki shyly, unable to finish his sentence.

"We were bored," said Someoka.  
"We don't have time to play. We're going home tomorrow and we still have to finish cleaning everything," Kidou said annoyed.

"Oh come on Kidou. It's our last day here, we shouldn't be spending it cleaning. We should be having fun!" said Endou.

"We can have fun once we've finished cleaning," Kidou replied.  
Endou and Gouenji looked at each other with an evil grin on their faces, the same went for Someoka and Fubuki.

"Ok, we get it. We'll clean, we'll clean," Gouenji said, while picking up a hose.  
"First thing to clean….." he said, then pointing the hose straight at Kidou and spraying him. Kidou was thrown back into the rest of the team, while Gouenji, Endou, Fubuki and Someoka were laughing. Kidou stood up and took off his goggles.  
"You're going to pay for that," Kidou said in a scary tone, the grabbing a bucket of water.

"Oh crap….. RUN!" yelled Gouenji. The four of them started running away from Kidou. The rest of the team laughing as hard as they could.  
"Stall we?" asked Hiroto to the rest of the team.  
"WATER FIGHT!" yelled Tormaru. Everyone started screaming and grabbing anything they could find for the water fight.  
"What children," Nasumi sighed, still standing near the dorm's entrance with Fuyuka, Tobikata and Fudou.

xxxxxxxxxx

The water fight had been going on for about an hour. Endou and Gouenji were hiding down at the beach. They could easily hear everyone playing and having fun, but they just wanted to spend some only time together. They were both sitting on the sand, with Endou leaning against Gouenji's chest. They were watching the sun lower bit-by-bit, whiling listening to the sea move closer and closer towards them.  
"Hey Endou, should we go back to the dorm?" Gouenji asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Do you want to get sprayed by an angry Kidou? Besides, I want to stay here with you just a little longer," Endou said quietly. Gouenji smiled and closed his eyes. Endou looked up at the one he loved the most.  
"Hey Gouenji," Endou said. Gouenji opened his eyes and tilted his head down to see Endou.  
"Yeah?"

In one quick motion, Endou grabbed Gouenji's wrists and pinned him to the ground. He gave him a lustful look before they exchanged a long and passionate kiss. Gouenji was able to break free from Endou grip and he wrapped his arms around Endou neck, pulling him closer while playing with his hair.

After what felt like 3 hours of kissing, they separated from the lack of air. They both had no idea how long they were kissing, but they got a good idea from the fact that the share  
"You know I love you, right Gouenji?" Endou asked.

"Of course I know. You tell me every day," Gouenji replied, kissing Endou on the cheek. Endou blushed, and grinned at his boyfriend. He moved closer to him to give him another kiss, but was interrupted by a bucket of cold water being poured on him and Gouenji.

"I finally found you two!" Kidou yelled.  
Endou and Gouenji looked up to an angry Kidou.  
"Oh…. Hey Kidou," Gouenji said uneasily.  
"Yeah yeah hi. You guys have to come back to the dorm," Kidou said.  
"Ok, we'll be there in a bit," Endou replied quickly and sharply, turning back to Gouenji. "Now, where were we?" Endou said seductively, only to have a bucket hit him over the head.

"AWWWWW!" He yelled sitting back on the sand as Gouenji sat up, a little shocked on what just happened.  
"You guys can make out later, but you have come back and help the rest of us clean up."

"Clean up what?" asked Endou.  
"Coach is angry because we had a mess with the water fight, so we have to clean it up. And by we, I mean everyone, including you two," Kidou said, with his arms folded.

"Ok we'll be there in a bit," Endou repeated.  
"NOW!" Kidou yelled, making Endou and Gouenji quickly stand up and run back to the dorm. Kidou watched them run back and smiled.  
"Those two," he said to himself, before walking back to the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

(Endou's P.O.V)

And I thought I missed school, but not one bit. We were finally back from the FFI World Tournament, and forced to go back to school. I was still in soccer mode and I couldn't concentrate, but there was something else on my mind. Over the past few weeks ever since we got back home, I feel Gouenji and I haven't being spending that much time together.

Every time I try to call him, he either picks up but we only talk for a few minutes before he hangs up, or he doesn't pick up at all. And when I try to organise a date, more then half of the time he's busy. Is it just bad timing?

"Endou! Pay attention!"  
When I heard my name, I remembered that I was in Maths class.  
"Sorry sorry," I said standing up from my sit and bowing.  
"No sorrys Endou. Now answer the problem," the teacher yelled.  
"Right, sorry," I said again. Everyone started laughing, right before the bell went for the end of the day.

xxxxxxxxxx

I lay in my bed motionless. My mind wouldn't shut up. I couldn't stop thinking about Gouenji. I thought about it all of yesterday, and the night before.  
"MAMORU! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET UP?!"

I looked at my clock on my desk. It read 10:40 am. Oh….. wait, I'm going to the movies with Someoka, Kidou and Kazemaru…. At 11! I quickly jumped out of bed and got dress in whatever I could find on my bedroom floor, then ran down stairs. I quickly said good morning to my mum, and then ran out the door to the movies.

The whole time I was running, I kept thinking about Gouenji. Why is he ignoring me? Did I do something to make him made?

I was thinking way too hard, and I ran into an old lady, knocking her over.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I apologized helping her up. "Are you alright?"  
"Slow down boy," she replied angrily, before walking away.

I kept running, but making sure I was concentrating on way I was going.

xxxxxxxxxx

I finally made it to the movies, and I saw Someoka, Kazemaru and Kidou waiting out the front, looking a bit mad.  
"Hey guys… Sorry I'm late," I said, trying to get my breath back.  
"You should be. Because of you, we missed the movie," Kidou said. I looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? Kazemaru told me the movie started at 11, and it's only 10:55," I said, looking at my phone for the time.  
"I told you the movie started at 10, not 11. We've been waiting here for almost an hour!" Kazemaru argued.

"Oh… right…. Sorry about that," I said, looking at the ground in guilt.  
Kidou sighed. "It doesn't matter now. We can still go look around in town."  
"Well, all right." Agreed Kazemaru, still mad at Endou for being late.

They started heading towards the shopping section of the town, when Someoka asked Endou, "Hey Endou, why were you so late?"  
Endou stopped on the spot, and shared at the ground.  
"You all right Endou? What's wrong?" Kidou asked.  
"Oh…. Nothing. I just slept in," I said smiling.

"That just like you Endou," Kazemaru replied, shaking his head. When I finished talking, Someoka pulled us to the side of the lane.  
"What was that for?" asked Kazemaru.

"Shhhh… look…." Someoka replied, pointing to a small café on the corner.  
We all looked in the direction he was pointing, and what I saw gave me the shock of my life. I saw Gouenji….. and Fubuki, sitting at one of the tables, laughing with each other.

"Fubuki….." Someoka said.  
"Gouenji…?" I thought.  
"No way…. Are they on a date?" Kazemaru asked.  
"Oh my god….. I'm so sorry you guys," Kidou said to Someoka and me, trying to comfort us.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Gouenji had been cheating on me. No wonder he doesn't want to see me. Everything on Liocott Island… was a lie. I looked back over to Gouenji. He looked so happy, much more happier than when they we're together. How? How could he?

**Sorry, that chapter was a bit short, but more to come :D**


	3. Chapter 3

(Still Endou's P.O.V)

I sat at my desk in my room, staring at a picture of Gouenji and me on the beach at Liocott Island. We were having a piggyback race against Midorikawa and Hiroto, and Fubuki and Someoka when Haruna took this picture. We looked so happy. We were both smiling, having a great time together. What went wrong? Why doesn't he want to be with me anymore? Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Mamoru! May I come in?"  
I just sat there, with no response. My mum came into my room, with the laundry.  
"What are you staring at?" she said. Once she put my clothes on my bed, and walked up next to me. I didn't look at her.

"What's wrong with you? You've been all depressed ever since you got home."  
"Mum, Gouenji doesn't love me anymore," I said in a dead like tone.  
"Well good riddance," she said smiling. After those words, I stood up pushing my chair back onto the ground.

"MUM! I love him! Can't you give me some support?"  
"Mamoru, I never wanted you to be gay, let alone have a boyfriend," she said angrily.  
"GET OUT!" I yelled. She grabbed the rest of the washing and closed the door behind her. I sighed and turned to the picture on my desk. I picked it up and ran my fingers over it. A tear rolled off my cheek and onto the glass of the frame.  
"Gouenji… " I said to himself, before I throw the picture at my bedroom wall, shuddering it into many pieces. "How could you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

(Normal P.O.V)

Throughout the whole weekend, Endou mostly stayed in his room, thinking of that moment of seeing Gouenji with Fubuki. He wanted to stay at home from school on Monday as well, but his mum made him go. He just didn't have the heart to talk to or even see Gouenji.

When he made it into homeroom, Gouenji was, as normal, sitting at his desk looking out the window. Out of the corner of Gouenji's eye, he could see Endou walk in. He turned his head and smiled to see is boyfriend, and got up to greet him.

"Good morning Endou," Gouenji said, walking towards him. Endou just looked at him with dale eyes, and just walked passed him.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Gouenji asked, but Endou didn't respond. Gouenji looked at him in confusion, then walked after him. Endou stopped and placed his bag on his desk, while Gouenji came over.

"Ok, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Gouenji asked. Endou gave Gouenji an angry evil stare, which made Gouenji jump.  
"You should know," Endou said, not making eye contact with him.  
"But….. Endou, I…."  
"Gouenji Shuuya! Sit down!" The teacher yelled, scaring Gouenji. Gouenji quickly looked at Endou again, confused about what his was talking about.  
"Gouenji! Sit, now!"  
"Yes Sensei, sorry sensei," Gouenji said, as he walked over to his desk.

xxxxxxxxxx

The whole day Endou ignored Gouenji, making sure he didn't even make eye contact with him. But every moment he saw Gouenji, before looking away, he thought of all the great times they had together, and he felt his heart ripped into a million pieces, over and over again.

After the school day was over, the Raimon Eleven had soccer practise as normal. Endou only concentrated on practise, not looking over at Gouenji. Gouenji himself looked over at Endou every few minutes. He was so worried about him that he couldn't force.

After practise, Gouenji went over to Kidou and asked him if he knew something about why Endou's acting so weird, but he was acting almost the same way as Endou.  
"What's going on?! Every ones angry with me!" Gouenji yelled. He was so annoyed and frustrated.  
"Look, Endou's mad at you because he saw you and Fubuki on that date at the café the other day. How could you do that to Endou? He loves you, and you just broke his heart. I never thought you could be so heartless," Kidou said, before walking away.

"Wait! What?! Date?!" Gouenji yelled, but Kidou just continued walking.  
Gouenji was shocked. He looked over at Endou who was talking to Kazemaru. Gouenji frowned, walked over to Endou and grabbed his wrist.  
"Endou I need to talk to you," Gouenji said, interrupting Kazemaru.  
"Not now Gouenji," Endou said, turning his attention back to Kazemaru. Gouenji pulled his wrist harder, and forced Endou to look at him.

"I'll say it again, I need to talk to you, NOW!" Gouenji repeated in an angry tone.  
Endou thought he should do what he said. Gouenji led Endou away from the rest of the team so they could talk alone.  
"Endou, I wasn't on a date with Fubuki," Gouenji said trying to convince Endou to believe him, but he wouldn't listen.

"Look Gouenji, I don't care what you say. I saw it happen with my own eyes. So just leave me alone," Endou said before walking back to the pitch.  
"Wait Endou!" Gouenji yelled. "Don't go."

Once practise was over, Gouenji tried talking to Endou again. He found Endou in the locker room.  
"Endou, will you just let me explain?" Gouenji asked. Endou didn't look at him, just continued packing his sports bag with his soccer uniform.

"Endou please," Gouenji begged, but still no response. Endou picked up his bag and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by Gouenji grabbing his shoulder when he passed him.  
"Please?" Gouenji said. Endou broke free and continued walking. Gouenji frowned and ran after him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gouenji followed Endou back to his house, the whole way trying to explain what he saw. When they made it to Endou's house, Gouenji grabbed Endou wrist to stop him.  
"Gouenji, let go," Endou said, not looking at him, like before.  
"Endou, shut up and let me talk!" Gouenji yelled.

"What's going on out here?" Suddenly, the front door opened, and Endou's mum came storming out. She saw Gouenji grabbing Endou wrist, and frowned.  
"Let go of my son!" She screamed, running over to Endou and pulling him away from Gouenji.

"Wait mum!" Endou said. He broke free from his mum's hold and looked at Gouenji.  
"Come with me," Endou said, grabbing Gouenji's hand, and led him in his house and up to his room. When they made it, Endou locked the door.  
"Endou please, let me explain. Fubuki and I weren't on a date," Gouenji said.

"How can I trust you? You betrayed me Gouenji. I love you, well….. loved … and now…" Endou said in a regular tone, but Gouenji could tell he holding back from yelling at the top of his lungs. Gouenji sighed, and opened his school bag, taking out a small box, and handed it to Endou. "Here."

"What is it?" Endou asked taking the box from Gouenji.  
"Happy Birthday… Well, Happy early Birthday," Gouenji said, staring at the ground. "Go on, open it."  
Endou stared at Gouenji with a confused look on his face, but did as he was told and opened the box. Inside was a silver ring.  
"What?" Endou was speechless. When he looked even closer and there was writing. It read 'To the love of my life'.

"I was going to give it to you earlier, but I couldn't get you to listen to me," Gouenji explained. "And…. I wasn't on a date with Fubuki. Last week I was panicking about what to get you for your birthday, so I asked Fubuki if he could come with me to look for something for you. You must have seen us when we were taking a break at the café," Gouenji explained.  
"Then…. Why couldn't you answer my calls, or have any time to hang out with me?" Endou asked.

"I had to get a part time job to get some money for the ring," Gouenji said. Endou smiled. Gouenji could be so cute when he was blushing.  
"I just wanted to give it to you, and tell you the truth," Gouenji said. "But…. If you still don't want to talk to me, then that's fine. I'll just go." Gouenji started heading toward the door, but was stopped by Endou grabbing both of his wrists and pinning him to the wall.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Endou asked. Gouenji was completely confused on what had just happened.  
"But….. you were….. mad at me earlier. I just thought that…" Gouenji tried to speck but kept trailing off. Endou cupped Gouenji chin, and closed the gap between them. They hadn't kissed for the past few weeks, and Endou had forgotten how much he loved it. Endou let go of Gouenji's wrist's and started unzipping his soccer jacket, while Gouenji just placed his hands on his shoulders, before they heard someone knocking on the bedroom door, trying to get in.

"Mamoru! Is everything all right? Why did you lock the door?" It was Endou's mum.  
Endou tried to separate from the kiss, but part of him wouldn't let him.  
"Mamoru?" she called again. They finally parted and replied, "Yeah mum, everything's all right!" in an annoyed tone.  
"Well then why did you lock the door?" she said, continuing to twist the knob.  
Endou sighed in frustration, from the fact that he wanted to continue kissing Gouenji.

"Mum, it doesn't matter," he said.  
Gouenji was trying to think of a way to get Endou to stop talking to his mum, then he got an idea. He grabbed Endou headband and pulled I over his head so it was hanging from his neck. Then he started tugging it so Endou moved closer and closer towards him.  
"Gouenji…" Endou whispered, then let himself be pulled by Gouenji into another kiss.

"What did you say? What's going on in there?" Endou mum yelled, but neither Endou nor Gouenji were listening and just continued. Gouenji slide down the wall until he was sitting down. After 20 minutes of 'hard' making out, he pushed Endou away for air. They stared at each other, before Gouenji gave Endou a seductive grin. He pulled Endou by his jacket and whispered into his ear, "You want to continue this in bed?"

Endou blushed a million shades of red once he heard those words, then letting his lustful desire take over and picking up Gouenji and carried him over and dropped him on his bed, then Endou walked over to the light switch. He turned to Gouenji and gave him one of his famous 'happy-go-lucky' smiles. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, then turned off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day at training)

"Ok, so once Kazemaru passes the ball to me, I'll kick it to Someoka," Kidou explained. "Someoka, shoot for the top left corner of the goal. You guys understand?"  
"Yeah," both Kazemaru and Someoka said.

"Onii-chan!" Haruna called, running over to the three of them on the field. "Have you seen Endou and Gouenji anywhere? I haven't seen them yet, have you?"  
"They're not here yet? Those two are never late for practise," Kidou said confused.  
"Have you tried calling either of them," asked Kazemaru.  
"Neither of them have their phones on," Haruna said. The four of them gave each other worried looks, before hearing "Hey! Sorry we're late!" They turned around and saw Endou running towards them, with Gouenji trailing behind.

"There you guys are. Why are you so late?" asked Haruna.  
"Yeah, about that….. um….. sorry?" said Endou, scratching the back of his head. Kidou, Kazemaru, Someoka and Haruna sighed. Haruna attention went to Gouenji walking awkwardly towards them.

"Hey Gouenji-san, are you all right? You're walking really strangely," she asked.  
"What? Oh…. That…." He said, grabbing his lower back, trying to reduce the pain from the night before.  
"What happened? Did you hurt yourself?" asked Kazemaru. Gouenji started blushing when Kazemaru asked that question.  
"Um….. well….. um….." Gouenji said.  
"Nawwwww! You're so cute!" Yelled Endou, picking up Gouenji and spinning him around. The rest of the team heard the noise and went over.  
"Endou! Put me down!"

"I see you two are back together," said Kidou, crossing his arms. Endou stopped spinning Gouenji and put him down.

"Yeah, well… the problem was a bit of a misunderstanding," Gouenji explained.  
"Well, that's good," Kazemaru said.  
"I knew Fubuki wouldn't cheat on me," Someoka yelled. At that moment, Kidou noticed the ring that Endou was wearing.  
"Hey Endou, where did you get that ring?" He asked.

Endou lifted his hand to show the ring. "Oh, Gouenji gave it to me."

"Ok, now that Endou and Gouenji are here, we can actually start practise now," said Coach Hibiki.  
"Yes sir," everyone said together. They all started running to their positions for a practise match, before Coach Hibiki called Gouenji back over.  
"Yes sir?" He asked.  
"You look like you're in pain when you walk. Did something happen?"  
Gouenji's lowered is gaze. Just thinking about all the embarrassing things he did yesterday made him want to die.  
"Oh, just a little accident," Gouenji said.

"How about you go sit down for a while. If it hurts for you to walk, then I don't know how it will feel if you run," Coach Hibiki explained.

Gouenji bowed and walked over to the bench on the side of the pitch. He grabbed his bag off the ground, took out his phone and dialled a number. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to the ringing, before hearing a soft 'Hello?'

"Hey Fubuki. He loved it."

**DONE! *sighs* Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try and do some more fanfics. If you want me to do any Inazuma couples just ask! :D**


End file.
